It Is Love
by Ruselly Adita
Summary: He starts doodling absently on the bed sheet with his fingers as Tarika stares out the window. A minute later, she feels something brushing over the soles of her feet, and quickly looks down to see Abhijeet's hands on her feet. He's looking at them as if they're some very interesting new discovery, carefully touching with just the tips of his fingers...


**|::|** **It Is Love |::|**

* * *

[Abhijeet & Tarika went bought some saris for her & some other household things. After reaching home she & Abhijeet had a very long sweet conversation & suddenly Tarika asked]

Tarika- Toh kya socha hai tumne?

Abhi- Kis bare mein?

Tarika- Abhijeet...(taking a deep breath) Aisa kab tak chalega? Future ki baare mein kuch toh sochna padega na?

Abhi- Are yaar pehle batao toh baat kis bare mein kar rahi ho? Hein!

Tarika- (speechless)...You're impossible!Mein humari future...humari shaadi ki baat kar rahi hoon.

Abhi- (after some time)...dekho Tarika mujhe thoda time chahiye.

Tarika- Matlab iss rishte ka koi future nahi hai?

Abhi- (sadly)..aisa mat bolo kal subha tak ka waqt tumhe sabit kar dunga ki ye rishta meri liya kya maaine rakhta hai.

[Next morning Abhijeet called Tarika, told her to get ready & also told her to wear a was taking Tarika somewhere by car but didn't tell her where he's taking her.]

Tarika- Abhijeet...! Kya hai yeh? Haan! Kaha leke ja rahe ho mujhe?

Abhi- Maine kaha tha na aaj tumhari jawab dunga. Tumhare saare sawal ka jawab tumhe thodi der mein mil jayega.

Tarika- (remains silent) Mujhe tumse kal aise baat nahi karni chahiye thi... (softly) Sorry Abhijeet. Kaal ki baat se naraz ho?

Abhi- Tumhari baat sahi kyun bol rahi ho?...Ye lo pouch gaye.

[Abhijeet stops the car in front of a temple of Lord Krishna. A priest was sitting there & preparing for a wedding ceremony. Abhijeet took Tarika out of the car & went inside.]

Priest- Are beta tum aa gaye?

Abhi- Haan panditji. Saari taiyariyan ho gayi?

Priest- Taiyariyan toh ho gayi par dulhan kaha hai? Shaadi ka muhurat nikal jayega.

Abhi- (showing Tarika) Ye rahi dulhan panditji.

Tarika- (surprised)...Abhijeet! Ye ho kya raha hai? Humari shaadi!

Abhi- Mujhe lagta hai Tarika ye hi sahi hoga. Tumhe koi aitraaz toh nahi hai na?...Mujhse shaadi karogi?

Tarika- Ab puch rahe ho? Haan! Ye bhi puchne ki jaruraat hai? (giving her cutest smile)

[With all traditions their wedding completes. Then they go to Abhijeet's house but before going to Abhijeet's house they went to Tarika's to take her dresses & other things.]

[At Abhijeet's house, a neighbour who thinks of Abhijeet as her son has done all the preparation for Tarika's "gruhapravesh" & all the other rituals and customs. After they leave Tarika says]

Tarika- Mujhe abhi bhi yakeen nahi ho raha ki humari shaadi ho gayi...Ek baat bolu?

Abhi- Bolo

Tarika- (gives him a hug) Tum mere liye sach mein perfect life partner ho.

Abhi- Tarika mein humesha yehi koshish karunga ki tumhara ye vishwas na tute.

Tarika- Par abhi bhi ek problem hai

Abhi- Kya?!

Tarika- Abhijeet humne kisiko bina bataye shaadi ki hai. Salunkhe sir ACP sir Daya sir sab kya sochenge jab unhe is baat ka pata chalega toh?

Abhi- Baat toh sahi keh rahi ho par un sabko samjhane mein bohot time lagega

Tarika- Kab bataye, kaise bataye kuch samaj mein nahi aa raha. (she becoms very worried)

Abhi- Dekho hum dono milke sab sambhal lenge. Tum aise chinta karna chod do aur waise bhi Daya aur ACP sir ko toh samjhane ki bhi jarurat nahi hay... haan Dr Salunkhe thoda tedha aadmi hai (winks at his wife)

[Tarika smiles at her husband & gives him a big hug with lots of love]

[Next morning Abhijeet calls Salunkhe & asks him to meet him at the bureau & he agrees. Abhijeet tells Tarika that Salunkhe is coming & they lefts for bureau without having the car Tarika looks very worried]

Abhi-Kya hua?Pareshaan lag rahi ho.

Tarika-Mujhe pata nahi kyun par bohot ajeeb sa lag raha hai.

Abhi-Ajeeb!Matlab?Tabiyat toh thik hai na?

Tarika-Dar lag raha nahi sab kaise react karenge

Abhi-Sab ko jhatka toh humne kuch galat thodi na ki samjhenge.

Tarika-Aur Sa...

Abhi-...Salunkhe sir ko hum dono milke samjha karna bandh karo.

[In bureau everyone is waiting for Abhijeet eagerly as they don't know what is waiting for Abhijeet enters the bureau]

ACP-Kya hua Abhijeet?Itni urgently kyun bulaya wo bhi sabko?

Abhi-Sir wo ek baat batani sir darasal baat ye hai ki...

Salunkhe-Are yaar wo wo ye ye ki aage bhi bolo.

Abhi-Sir wo...Maine shaadi kar li (at a breath)

All the officers-(together shouted)Kya!

ACP-Kab?

Salunkhe-Kaha?

Daya-Kaise?

Purvi-Kaun hai?

Sachin-Haan sir,kis se?

Freddy-Are baap re!Abhijeet sir ne shaadi kar li!

Abhi-Batata hoon.(looking at the door)Suno andar aa jao.

[Tarika enters the bureau. She was wearing a red sari & jewellery like a newly married bride (which she already is) & most shiny jewel was her wedding chain. Seeing her each & everyone was shocked]

Salunkhe- Tarika! Tum hi ho na?

Tarika-(looking at Abhijeet) Ji baat...

Salunkhe-Baat? Abhi bhi koi baat bachi hai?

Abhi-Sir dekhiye wo ye sab achanak ho gaya. Hum kisiko kuch bata hi nahi paye

Salunkhe-(looks at ACP & ACP looks at Salunkhe & both starts laughing loudly & all become shocked) Dara diya na? Accha hua shaadi kar li ab kamse kam roz roz lab mein tum dono ki flirting toh nahi dekhna padega.

ACP-Aur nahi toh kya? Kal hi Salunkhe mujhe tum dono ki shaadi ki baare mein keh raha tha aur dekho. Oye Salunkhe tujhe aur bhi kuch mangna chahiye tha yaar.

Salunkhe-Mujhe thodi na pata tha. Ab tum dono khade kyun ho? Aashirwad nahi lena hai kya?

[Tears rolls from Tarika's eyes. Abhijeet & Tarika takes blessings from ACP & Salunkhe & Abhijeet hugs Daya,Sachin,Vivek,Freddy & Tasha & Kajal comes to Tarika & hugs her & after all the hugging & blessings they goes to Abhijeet & Tarika's house as there was no case which was been being solved by CID]

[When everyone leaves Abhirika's house it was almost afternoon]

Tarika- Abhijeet tumne subha nashta bhi nahi kiya tha. Batao kya banau?

Abhi- Kuch maat banao. Mein soch raha hoon aaj lunch bahar karte hai.

Tarika- Wow! Bohot accha idea hai. Mein jaake tayaar ho jaati hoon.

Abhi- Jaldi karna, bohot zor se bhook lagi hai.

Tarika- Abhi do minute mein aayi.

[At the resturant]

Tarika- Ye meri favorite resturant hai. Jaante ho kyun?

Abhi- Nahi. Kyun?

Tarika- Yahan ki "Paneer ki sabji" bohot accha hai.

Abhi- Haan sahi keh rahi ho tum. Main bhi yahin se khana mangwata tha...shaadi se pehle.(winks at her)

Tarika- Pata hai mujhe. Yaad hai, ek baar tum mujhe impress karne ki liya yahan se khana mangwa...

Abhi-...Are yaar yaad maat dilao. Mujhe toh laga tha araam se impress ho jaogi. Lekin tum ne toh mujhe pakar ke hi choda tha. (both start laughing) Sari kiye karaye par paani phir gaya tha mera.

[Next day at bureau]

ACP-Are Abhijeet tum yahan kya kar rahe ho?

Abhi- Sir main! Kuch nahi...

ACP- Kuch nahi toh yahan kya kar rahe ho? Mein ne tumhara chutti sanction kar diye hai. Jao ghum ke aao kuch dino ki liya. Tarika ko bhi ghumake lao.

Abhi- Are sir iski kya zarurat thi? (shyly)

ACP- Zarurat kaise nahi hai? Tarika ki bhi man ho sakta hai hai na?

Abhi- Haan sir ye baat bhi hai. Okay sir.

ACP- Thik hai toh phir. Jao...(smiling at him)

[Abhijeet returns home & before returning he booked tickets to Tarika hears it she becomes surprised]

Tarika- (surprised) Honeymoon!

Abhi- Haan hum honeymoon pe jaa rahe hai. Ab packing shuru karo maine tickets book kar li hai.

Tarika-Waise hum jaa kaha rahe hai?

Abhi-Tumhari liye surprise hai.

[After sometimes Tarika & Abhijeet start packing & in the evening they take off for Kerala. After they reaches Kerala. That evening, in the room. Tarika is sitting on the bed, leaning against the pillows with her feet stretched in front of her. Abhijeet is at the other end, fiddling with his phone.]

Tarika: Kya dekh rahe ho?

Abhijeet: (not looking up) News...

Tarika: (blinks) Wait, what?

Abhijeet: (louder) News.

Tarika: Aree maine suna tumne kya kaha! What I meant was... news? Is waqt? Seriously?!

Abhijeet: (Abhijeet shrugs, puts down his phone and turns to face her.) Acha theek hai. Tumhe kya karna hai?

Tarika: (surprised) Kuch nahi.

Abhijeet: Hmm...

[He starts doodling absently on the bedsheet with his fingers as Tarika stares out the window. A minute later, she feels something brushing over the soles of her feet, and quickly looks down to see Abhijeet's hands on her feet. He's looking at them as if they're some very interesting new discovery, carefully touching with just the tips of his fingers.]

Tarika: (voice barely more than a whisper) Abhijeet?

[He doesn't answer, just lifts his head and looks at her. Just the look is enough to give her the shivers, and she swallows and ducks her head, her hair falling in front so that her face is half-hidden. She slowly pulls her feet back until they're hidden by the end of her sari. Abhijeet comes over and sits beside her. Silently, he starts playing with her hair.]

Tarika: Abhijeet main-

Abhijeet: (puts his fingers over her mouth to silence her) Shhh.

[Next morning, Tarika wakes up to what sounds like a dying tiger. Wincing, she sits up and rubs her eyes.]

Tarika: (mumbling) Ye aawaaz kahan se aa rahi hai?

[She straightens up and gets out of bed. Before she even takes three steps she figures out what it's all about, and groans.]

Tarika: Uh, Abhijeet?

Abhijeet: (yelling from bathroom) Haan?

Tarika: Zara volume kam kar sakte ho, please?!

Abhijeet: (The next minute, the bathroom door opens slightly and Abhijeet pokes his head around it, his hair dripping wet and a very huffy expression on his face.) Mera gaana itna bura lagta hai aapko?

Tarika: (hastily) Nahi nahi wo- wo actually-

Abhijeet: (raises his eyebrows) Ab tum mera dialogue bhi bolne lagi?

Tarika: (helplessly) Nahi... main... Acha tum gaana gaao- I mean- oh, forget it!

[She sits down heavily on the edge of the bed and gestures to him to continue, a long-suffering expression on her face. Abhijeet gives her a dangerous look and shuts the door, and she sighs and falls backwards onto the bed.]

Tarika: (ruefully singing along with Abhijeet) Hosanna ... ab yahi hai zindagi... Hosanna, oh...

Abhijeet: (from the bathroom in a very annoyed voice) I heard that!

[He comes out some ten minutes later, and finds Tarika asleep. He looks down at her with his hands on his hips.]

Abhijeet: Ab to tum gayi.

[The next second, he pounces on her, tickling every inch of her he can reach. She wakes up with a howl, bursting into uncontrollable giggles and trying, unsuccessfully, to fight him off.]

Tarika: Abhijeet- hahaha- chodo na! Hihihihi!

Abhijeet: Okay!

[He lets go of her and lies down on top of her, making her squeal.]

Tarika: Abhijeet... utho!

Abhijeet: Nuh-uh. Jab tak tum ye nahi kehti ke main is desh ka sabse acha singer hun.

Tarika: Aree tum desh ke kya, duniya ke sabse ache singer ho, ab uth bhi jaao na, please!

[And he gets up... after quite a while.]

[So a couple of days pass. Then one morning Abhirika are just walking around when they see a group of people crowding around what appears to be a man lying on the roadside. They take one look at each other and hurry over to investigate. They soon find out that the man was killed in an accident, but then Tarika notices a small girl, about six or seven years old, standing a little away from the crowd, crying. She quickly goes over to the child, kneeling in front of her.]

Tarika: Aree... endha moley? Kya hua?

Girl: (sniffling) Us uncle ko... us uncle ko... m-m-maar diya.

Tarika: (shocked) Kya kaha?

Girl: (starts crying again)

[Just then, Abhijeet turns around, looking for Tarika. She signals to him to come over, and he comes, smiling down at the little girl, who looks up at him with wide, uncertain eyes.]

Abhijeet: Hello beta...

Tarika: (wipes the child's tears) Kya naam hai aapka?

Girl: (nervously) J-Jessie.

Abhijeet: Bada pyaara naam hai. Acha Jessie beta, aap aunty se kya keh rahi thi?

Jessie: (shakily) M-maine dekha... wo uncle r-raaste mein jaa rahe the... aur achanak ek badi si- (shows the size with her hands) -car aayi... khidki se ek haath nikli aur us uncle ko... (voice breaking) ...ch-chaku...

[She bursts into tears again, and Tarika takes her in her arms, patting her head and murmuring to her comfortingly. Once she's calmed down sufficiently, she gives them enough information for the killer to be tracked down... and of course they're tracked down within three hours.]

[Outside the police station-]

Abhijeet: (smiling) To aakhir humne unhe pakad hi liya. Aur sab tumhari vajah se beta.

Jessie: (beams) Mujhe bhi badi hoke bilkul aap jaisa banna hai! (hugs Tarika)

Tarika: (hugs her and kisses her cheek) I'm sure aap banogi. Bye Jessie.

Jessie: Bye! (she skips off to her parents, and Abhijeet and Tarika go in the other direction.)

Abhijeet: Vaise Tarika...

Tarika: Hmm?

Abhijeet: Tumhe ladka chahiye ya ladki?

Tarika: (silent)

Abhijeet: (looks at her) Tarika... ladka ya ladki?

Tarika: (shrugs) Koi bhi.

[Abhijeet is about to ask something else, but decides to drop it, seeing that she's not exactly enthusiastic about the topic.]

[The next day they takes off for coming back home few monthes passes & in these monthes Abhijeet notices some changes in hadn't the beam that used to be on her one evening Abhijeet grabs Tarika's hand & pulls her to him & holds her tightly]

Abhi-Tarika,tumhe hua kya hai?Hein!Tum bohot badal si gayi ho

Tarika-(looking somewhere else)Nahi Abhijeet badal to tum gayi ho!

Abhi-(his grabs become light)Kya!Tumhe pata bhi hai tum kya bol rahi ho?

Tarika-Abhijeet..(her voice becomes heavy)Ek baat puchu?Mein ne dekha hai ki tum baccho se kitna pyaar karte tum baccho se itna pyaar karte ho toh phir...(she can't end the sentence)

Abhi-...toh phir?

Tarika-Toh phir tumhe humara baccha pehle kyun nahi chahia tha?Humari shaadi pehle kyun nahi hui?Shaadi ki liya mujhe kyun tumhe force karna pada?Bolo?Haan!Kyun?

Abhi-(speechless for a few moments & pulls Tarika in his cheast)Tarika...(his voice becomes hard now)Mein ek CID officer hoon,subha ghar se nikalta hoon toh iss baat ka koi garentee nahi hoti ki shaam ko ghar loutunga ki zindegi ki saath tumhe joorke mein tumhari zindegi khatre mein nahi daalna chata tha.

Tarika-(looking at her husband's eye which was full with tears)Abhijeet...(it sounds lower then whisper)

Abhi-Aur agar humari zindegi main koi baccha aata toh mein uske zindegi bhi khatre mein nahi daal sacta tha.(holds Tarika tightly in his arms & tears rolls on his cheeks)

Tarika-(crying & whispering)I'm sorry Abhijeet.I'm maaf tumhe samajh nahi I'm sorry...

Abhi-Nahi tum sorry kyun haq hai mujhe apni dil ki baat batane waise bhi mujhe tumhe ye sab pehle hi bata dena chahia toh mein ne tumhe itna hurt kiya.

Tarika-Nahi...aise mat bolo...(both crys holding each other)

[& as so these emotional scenes continues for quite while & after all misunderstandings are over finally]

[Abhijeet looks at the photo very carefully & finds that there is a mark under the corpse's eye then rushes to the lab like a storm & At forensic lab]

Salunkhe-Haan boss tumhara shak bilkul sahi admi ne apna plastic surgery karwayi hai.

Abhi-Toh ap ne humein pehle kyun nahi bataya?

Salunkhe-Yaar mein tumhe abhi ye baat batane ki liye phone karnehi wala tha.

Abhi-Accha thik ye bataiye ki ye iss admi ne plastic surgery karwayi kab hai?

Salunkhe-Abhijeet ye nishaan dekh ke lagta hai ki iss admi ne baas do teen hafte pehle hi apna plastic surgery karwaya hoga.

Abhi-Hmm (rubbing his jaw) Dr sahab ap iss admi ka chehra dobara bana sakte hai?

Salunkhe-Tarika wahi kar rahi hai.

Abhi-Good toh chehra ban jaye toh ap fax kar dena.

Salunkhe-Okay boss.

[At bureau again Abhijeet,Daya,Vivek,Kajal & Freddy are talking]

Daya-Abhijeet agar iss admi ne apna plastic surgery karwaya hai toh ye jaroor koi apradhi hoga.

baar iss admi ka chehra banjaye toh pata chal jayega ki ye tha kaun.

Vivek-(looking at the fax machine)Sir fax aa gayi hai.

Daya-Aa gaya!Very humari records main check karo ki ye koi apradhi tha kya.

Vivek-Yes sir.(goes back to his work)

Kajal-Sir shayed ye admi kisi se chup raha tha,warna apna chehra kyun badlega koi?

Abhi-Kuch toh tha Kajal...(Vivek was coming towards them)Kuch pata chala Vivek?

Vivek-Sir,ye admi humari records main nahi hain.

Freedy-(surprised)Nahi hai!Toh phir ye admi tha kaun?!

Abhi-Are yaar!Hum bhi wahi soch rahe hai.(to Daya) Agar ye koi criminal nahi hai toh isne apna naya chehra kun banwaya?

[That night at Abhirika's house, Abhijeet & Tarika was having dinner]

Tarika-Abhijeet us aadmi ki bare mein kuch pata chala?

Abhi-Abhi tak toh kuch toh wo koi criminal tha aur nahi gayab hua main nahi aata kaun hai.

Tarika-Toh ab?

Abhi-Humlog chanbin kar rahe chinta mat karo.

Tarika-hmm...(she was serving Abhijeet suddenly the spoon fell from her & so did she)

Abhi-(jumping up) Tarika! Tarika! kya hua? (wiping her head) Tarika! (spraying water drops on her)

Tarika-(slowly opens her eyes) Huh...

Abhi-Kya hua? Achanak gir kaise gaye tum? Thik toh ho na?

Tarika-hmm...! Haan pata nahi kya hua! Ab thik hoon.

Abhi-Thik ho, sure?

Tarika-Ah..hmm haan. (getting up) Tum khana khao.

Abhi-Are yaar tumhe khane ki padi hai! Chalo tum jaake araam karo. Chalo. (takes her to their room)

Tarika-Main thik hoon Abhijeet!

Abhi-Dikh raha hai kitna thik ho. Ab chup chap let jao aur so jao. Good night.

Tarika-(smiles at her caring husband) Good night.

[Next morning at forensic lab Tarika was working as always but suddenly she fell down & Salunkhe came running to see what happened to her]

Salunkhe-Tarika!Tarika...Tarika (but as he's very calm he poured some water in a glass and splashed it on Tarika's face & she opened her eyes slowly again) Kya hua tum aise khare khare gir kaise gaye?

Tarika-Wo sir pata nahi! Achanak sab andhera ho gaya aankhon ki samne aur...Sorry sir

Salunkhe- Ajib ladki ho! Sorry kyun bol rahi ho?!

Tarika-Wo...I mean I'm ok sir.(& she thinks to meet the doctor once & for all)

[At the doctor's]

Doc-Accha chakkar ki saath koi aur problems ho rahi hai? Mera matlab nauseous feel hona, khane ka maan na karna ya kuch aur?

Tarika-Nahi. Bas chakkar ata hai aur saar bhari sa lagta hai kabhi kabhi saar main bohot dart hota hai.

Doc-Okay,I see...

Tarika-Doctor koi problem toh nahi hain na?

Doc-Dekhia abhi mein kuch nahi keh sakta. Aap ye kuch tests hai ye kar lijia, uski baad hi main kuch keh paunga.

Tarika-Okay doctor. Thank you so much.

Doc-No problem. Take care.

[& Tarika leaves the hospital very anxiously. At the same time in bureau]

ACP-(in his angriest mood) Iss admi ki bare main agar pata nahi chalega toh phir case age kaise badega? 3 din ho gaye aur abhi tak pata nahi chala ye hai kaun! Wah re wah! Ye kaam kar rahe ho tum log?!

Abhi-(whispers into Daya's ear) ACP sir ka mood toh bohot kharab hai.

Daya-(same style) Haan yaar! Lagta hai Delhi mein inhe kisine kuch keh dia.

Abhi-ACP sir ko! DCP ki alawa itni himmat kisi aur main nahi hai.

Daya-Wo DCP bhi gaya tha na usi conference main?Mar gaye!

ACP-(seeing them whispering) Tum dono, Abhijeet aur Daya kya fusur fasur kar rahe ho tum dono?

Abhi-Ku..ku..kuch nahi sir wo..wo..

Daya-(tries to help his best friend) Wo sir hum toh bas yu hi...

ACP-(lookig at them very angrily) Main yahan pe tum logo se kuch baat kar rahi hoon...Sachin?

Sachin-Sir?

ACP-Sheher ki har plastic surgeon se pata lagao kisne badla tha iska chehra.

[Tarika was waiting to take her reports & after she had got it she went to the doc again & this time she was a bit worried]

Doc-(seeing her reports)Tarika ji apki sath koi aur bhi aaya hai?

Tarika-Nahi doctor. Kyun? (worriedly) Kya hua? Aap mujhe bata sakte hai.

Doc- Tarika ji ap maa banne wali hai...

Tarika -(happy & almost crying) Kya?!

Doc- Abhi apko apna jiada dhyaan rakhna padega. Aur agle bar apki pati ko le kar aana.

Tarika-(smiling & tears in her eyes) Ji.. Thank you doctor.

[At the bureau]

Sachin- Sir ye admi Jagdish hai.

ACP- (shocked) Kya Jagdish !?

Vivek- Haan sir. Aur sir ye Jagdish wahi plastic surgeon hai jisse hum mile the.

ACP- (with a oh really expression) Toh jaake pakdo iss Jagdish ko.

[So they go to the surgeon's office & slaps him to the bureau & he admits his crimes & also says that to escape from CID he killed the surgeon & took his place]

ACP- CID se bachne ki liye itne saare julum ke sath sath ek aur julum bhi joor liya. Lekin faasi to tumhe ho ke hi rahegi...

* * *

**I think ending was a kindda fade or dull...but still don't forget to review. And special Thanks to Poesia-Raro for helping...**


End file.
